Sortir du placard
by Imagie
Summary: PWP. Mais qu'est-ce qui traine dans les placards de la salle de Divination, l'après-midi, et qui fait tout ce bruit?


Thème 1: Lieux improbables : La scène doit se passer dans un endroit (publique ou non) peu courant pour une relation physique. Des endroits comme une voiture, un ascenseur, un bureau, devenus trop clichés seront refusés.  
_Mots obligatoires: sirop, liquide, éveil, jeu-de-rôle.  
Phrase obligatoire: "Je ne suis pas très rassuré(e)."_

« -Je... Je ne suis pas très rassuré...

-Allons, un grand garçon comme toi! »

La pièce était aussi large que haute, et moitié moins profonde. En fait, ce n'était pas une pièce. C'était un placard. Le placard de la salle de Divination, qui plus est. Rempli donc d'un bric-à-brac d'objets innommables et méconnaissables, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas tout simplement inconnus. En cet instant, Dean avait franchement la trouille.

Seamus lui avait bandé les yeux, l'avait poussé dans le placard, s'y était installé à son tour. Cela ressemblait fortement à une sorte de jeu-de-rôle désagréable où il avait l'impression d'incarner le personnage de la jeune femme en détresse. L'éveil de la jeune vierge effarouchée, comme lui faisaient sentir les baisers insistants de son ami.

« -Sans rire, Seamus, lâche-moi!

-Hum. »

Il l'embrassa encore, et Dean n'eut plus la force de lutter, rendu à une langue chaude qui caressait la sienne. Il sentit que son ami lui délassait les chaussures, lui ôtait ses chaussettes, et tirait sur sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il baissa d'un coup violent son pantalon, la flasque de sirop contre la toux qu'il avait dans la poche vola et se répandit partout dans la placard. Mais Dean ne put que le sentir, ne voyant toujours rien.

« -Merde, fais gaffe!

-Tu sais, ça peut servir, dit Seamus sur un ton plus que tendancieux. C'est poisseux... »

Même les yeux bandés, il pouvait voir le sourire pervers du garçon. Soudain, quelque chose l'agrippa et il sentit qu'on lui léchait la joue, à l'endroit où le liquide avait giclé. Il se raidit, attendant fébrilement la suite.

« -C'est sucré, aussi. »

Quelques fourmillements, un ou deux bruits de vêtements tombés à terre, et puis le craquement du bois de l'armoire qui indiquait qu'on se dirigeait vers lui. Seamus tira sur sa chemise, l'ouvrant entièrement. Il ne disait plus rien, se contentant d'attendre, excité.

Une langue trop chaude vint lui lécher l'oreille, puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire vers ses lèvres. Il frissonna. Seamus le mordit à la bouche, pas assez fort pour que cela saigne, mais suffisamment pour que Dean pousse un gémissement. Alors il continua, le mordant de part en part, sur le torse, puis les épaules, les clavicules, le ventre. Dean gémissait faiblement, s'en voulant pour chaque nouveau souffle qui sortait. Il serra les jambes instinctivement, ce que dû voir Seamus.

« -Tu sais quoi d'autre est poisseux et sucré, Dean?

-Arrête! Si quelqu'un venait? »

Seamus ne répondit pas et Dean dû se retenir pour ne pas se cabrer lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide autours de son sexe. Il résista un instant puis s'affala contre le battant de l'armoire et se laissa aller totalement tandis que Seamus continuait d'aller et venir, et encore, encore, encore... Comme si chaque passage devenait un petite vague qui remontait jusque dans ses reins et lui donnait des fourmis. Il s'acharnait, et la caresse n'en devenait que meilleure au fil des coups de langue du garçon.

« -Ah! »

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir en sentant une poussée décidée au creux de son entrejambe. Seamus, les doigts enduits du sirop, le touchait, à chaque fois un peu plus profondément et plus fébrilement, comme s'il ne ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il avait cessé de le caresser avec la langue, se contentant d'aller et venir avec sa main. Malgré l'intensité de l'instant et la brûlure qu'il sentait en lui, et surtout malgré le plaisir qui déferlait sous la main de son ami, Dean ne parvenait pas à se détendre totalement.

« -Dean... »

La voix de Seamus était rauque et essoufflée. Il se tenait l'entrejambe, comme si cela devenait douloureux. A cet instant, Dean avait envie d'arracher son bandeau et de la regarder, mais il se retint.

« -Dean, c'est bon si je...?

-Non, l'interrompit l'interpelé. Pas ici, pas dans un placard.

-Alors, tu veux bien... »

Dean tendit les mains, tâtonnant à la recherche de son ami. Il l'étreignit, puis l'embrassa doucement, et commença à la caresser avec sa main, doucement et de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que s'intensifiaient les gémissements de Seamus. Parfois, il se penchait un peu, le frôlait des lèvres puis continuait. Il sentit la prise de son ami se renforcer sur son propre sexe, et sut qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Il continua son manège, plus fort, humidifiant ses doigts. Dans le placard résonnaient deux respirations haletantes.

Soudain, Dean sentit le raidissement de son ami et comprit, à l'odeur et au liquide chaud qui trempait ses doigts, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se retenir, et jouit à son tour. Les deux garçons s'affalèrent l'un contre l'autre dans l'armoire, et ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. Puis Dean ôta son bandeau.

« -Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, en plein jour, dans la salle de Divination?

-Mais je... Ce n'était pas bien? Demanda Seamus, déçu. »

Dean ne répondit pas, songeur. Puis, il sortit du placard.


End file.
